Descurbriéndonos
by BryanD
Summary: Ash pierde nuevamente en la liga Kalos, esta vez en la semifinal conviertiéndose posiblemente en la peor derrota de su vida. Lleno de dudas decide pensar si ser maestro pokémon es en serio lo que quiere, Serena sin embargo, está harta de guardar silencio y decide que debe luchar por sus sueños, y Ash es sin duda uno de ellos. Una historia que combina romance aventura y revelacione
1. Chapter 1

Aquella fue sin duda la más larga de las noches en la vida del joven entrenador de Pueblo Paleta, a sus 16 años estuvo seguro por momentos que esta sería, al fin, su primer gran contacto con la gloria, con el sueño que lo ha mantenido vivo desde que recordaba; sin embargo, esa noche, con las estrellas del cielo mirándolo en silencio, tintineantes y frías, no pudo evitar que sus lágrimas le escaparan de los ojos, callado igual que sus brillantes testigos, el llanto no se contuvo por varios minutos, no hubieron quejidos, no hubo palabras. Solo tristeza.

Callada a unos metros de aquella escena, si existía sobre la tierra alguien que estuviera sufriendo más que el mucho era la hermosa chica que lo observaba a lo lejos, como siempre lo había observado, desde que eran niños, sin decir nada, su vida, su amor había sido simplemente observarlo, como el niño que mira a su padre y el Squirtle que mira al Blastoise, como el Caterpie mira al Butterfree. Esa noche, sin embargo, con el corazón roto al verle llorar, al verle tan débil como nunca le había visto verdaderamente se hartó, y ahí, en silencio como le había contemplado tanto tiempo se juró que una vez por todas dejaría de mantenerse en la sombra, no le importaba ya que fuera a pasar, no le importaba ya lo que pensara, él la necesitaba quizá más que ella a él y ese pensamiento es lo único que su corazón necesitaba. —A partir de mañana todo será distinto —dijo entre dientes mientras las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas.

Los rayos del sol de la mañana despertaron al joven Citron, a pesar de su invitación a sus amigas para que se quedasen esa noche en la casa con él y su padre, por alguna razón Ash insistió en que deseaba quedarse en el centro pokémon, había sido ciertamente una noche dura para todos, en especial para su amigo y lo último que quería es hacerlo sentir más incómodo por lo que no discutió y, por el contrario, decidió acompañarlos, como tantas otras noches habían pasado juntos. Esta mañana, sin embargo, a diferencia de lo que solía suceder desde que viajaba con Ash, este no estaba desparramado durmiendo en la cama de al lado, todo lo contrario, su cama estaba perfectamente arreglada y sus cosas no estaban más en la habitación. Con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora corrió a buscar a Serena y su hermana, —creo que Ash se ha marchado sin decir nada, espero que aún no se haya ido a Pueblo Paleta —alcanzó a decirles antes de bajar corriendo las escaleras con las chicas a su espalda. Al llegar al primer piso, mientras cada respiración le quemaba en el pecho, dado su deplorable estado físico, su asombro no se contuvo al ver al joven entrenador de Kanto sentado en una mesita del centro, con Pikachu en el hombro y su salveque verde en el suelo.

—¡Ash me diste un susto de muerte! —Reclamó el joven rubio llegando a su lado, al tiempo que hermana acusaba con la mirada también al entrenador pokémon, Serena no hacía más que verle desde atrás de Citrón—. Pensamos que te había ido sin decirnos nada.

—Jamás haría eso Citrón —contestó sin levantar la mirada de la mesa, su respuesta abrió un poco el nudo en el que se había convertido el corazón de Serena al pensar que Ash se había marchado—, pero si he llamado a mi madre esta mañana, agradezco demasiado lo mucho que me han ayudado, todos ustedes —levantando la vista—, sin ustedes jamás hubiese podido llegar donde llegué, pero… —de nuevo bajó la mirada hacia un inexistente punto fijo en la mesita blanca del centro pokémon—, no es lo que quería, no he podido lograrlo aún. —Citrón se acercó con la intención de ponerle una mano en el hombro, a manera de consolar a su amiga que parecía en cualquier momento comenzaría a llorar, sin embargo, Ash levantó la cara de inmediato, con una gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, lo que hizo que su amigo se detuviera en el acto—. Ya no sé, sinceramente, si esto es lo mío, si estoy hecho para ser un maestro pokémon, pronto cumpliré 7 años desde que salí de casa y no he podido ganar una sola liga, y esta vez —apretando un puño con rabia—, esta vez la podía sentir, estaba seguro, y se me escapó de nuevo —su mano se aflojó y su cara volvió a sus facciones amigables—, creo que debo pensarlo un poco mejor.

—¿De qué hablas Ash? Apenas tienes 16 años y ya fuiste sub-campeón de la Liga Kalos, además juntos hemos vivido experiencias que pocos vivirán en una vida entera, no puedes darte por vencido —dijo Citrón enérgicamente.

—No he dicho eso, es que… creo que solo debo pensarlo —recostándose en el espaldar de la silla y mirando ahora hacía el techo, mientras su fiel amigo pokémon lo observaba tratando de descubrir que pasaba por su mente en ese momento, fuera lo fuese, Pikachu estaba seguro de una cosa, así sea que su mejor amigo quisiera seguir batallando en ligas o se dedicara a criar Tauros él estaría siempre a su lado, aunque debía de admitir que hacía ya mucho tiempo que no lo veía tan pensativo—. Es por eso que hoy mismo regresaré a casa, debo darme un tiempo libre, pero nunca me iría sin despedirme de ustedes chicos. Ya mi madre me espera en Kanto y me ha arreglado un boleto en barco para esta tarde saliendo de ciudad témpera, el profesor Ciprés me hará el favor de llevarme en su auto hasta ahí, pasará en unas horas —concluyó sonriendo.

—Hum… Ash… que triste que te vayas Dedenne y yo queríamos jugar contigo un poco más —dijo Eureka sentándose a su lado—, pero si te tienes que ir tranquilo, Dedenne y yo nos encargaremos de conseguirle una bonita esposa a mi hermano. —Antes de que la pequeña pudiera completar lo que decía, Serena salió corriendo en dirección de los teléfonos, al fondo del centro.

—Mamá, debo ir a Kanto con Ash —dijo apresurada la joven, sin dejar que su madre le saludara al menos.

—Vaya —respondió Vera—, buenos días hija, al menos deberías saludar a tu madre y… ¿Qué es eso de ir a Kanto? Es un viaje largo ¿A qué se debe, cuánto planeas quedarte, dónde, haciendo qué? Son muchas preguntas.

—Madre, lo siento —un poco más tranquila—, pero no tengo tiempo que perder, Ash está muy mal tras haber perdido la liga y yo simplemente no puedo quedarme viéndolo sin hacer nada, ya no más, se va para Kanto esta misma tarde y debo ir con él, no sé cómo explicarlo —decía mientras llevaba ambas manos al centro de su pecho—, pero sé que necesito acompañarlo mamá, es demasiado importante para mí,

—Serana —dijo su madre en tono consolador y con una sonrisa en la cara—, mi niña… solo mira cuánto has crecido, estás próxima a convertirte en una preciosa mujer —hizo una pausa, queriendo contener el llanto quizá—, tu boleto ya va en camino, así como una mochila con algunas cositas que te he preparado, sigue tu corazón mi pequeña.

Mientras tanto, en la mesita blanca Citrón y Ash hablaban de muchas cosas, sus viajes, su amistad y así, hicieron de cierto su modo, su triste despedida un poco más amena. La mente de Ash no había descansado en toda la noche anterior, mil cosas le llegaban, como chispazos de electricidad, sus aventuras, desde Kanto hasta el día de ayer, sus amigos, Brook, Misty, todos pasaban por su cabeza pero había una imagen, que seguía apareciendo, y tenía que ser sincero consigo mismo, llevaba ya un tiempo que no la podía alejar de su mente, la liga había ocupado todo su ser y concentración y aún así, esa imagen nunca se apartó de él, la misma imagen que veía ahora, fijamente, viéndolo con una mirada llena de temor, vergüenza incluso y la imagen habló.

—Ash… —dijo jugueteando con sus dedos—, acabo de hablar con mi madre y… pues la verdad es que, mira Ash —viéndolo fijamente y llenándose de valor—, quiero ir contigo, quiero ir a Kanto contigo, no importa lo que hagas, si solo quieres pensar, quiero acompañarte a pensar, por favor —bajando la vista—, te aseguro que no te molestaré, buscaré algún lugar dónde quedarme y podremos practicar juntos… lo que quieras —tratando de ocultar su sonrojo.

La reacción de Ash fue completamente inesperada, incluso para él, la felicidad se apoderó de él desde el interior, y sin saber lo que estaba haciendo se levantó en un instante de la silla y abrazó serena con ambos brazos, como quizá nunca había abrazado a nadie, de inmediato, entrando en razón se separó de un salto y desvió la mirada dejando a la chica con la mirada baja y el rostro más rojo que el interior de una sandía, inmóvil; aquél inesperado gesto de afecto duró si acaso un segundo, pero para ambos pareció reconfortantemente eterno, había sentido a Ash tan cerca, completamente pegado a ella, cuerpo con cuerpo cual si fueran uno solo, el solo roce de su piel le erizaba la suya y ahí, aunque fuera por un instante, lo había sentido completo.

—Y, ¿te irás conmigo? —dijo Ash aun mirando hacia otra parte.

—S… si, el profesor Ciprés trae mi boleto y unas cosas que mi mamá alisto —aún con la mirada baja—, me iré en el mismo barco contigo, si estás de acuerdo, claro.

—Parece que está más que de acuerdo —agregó la niña de cabello rubio con tremenda cara pícara mirando a los apenados jóvenes— se muere de ganas de que lo acompañes, no te lo había pedido porque es muy bobo.

—Claro que puedes venir Serena —haciendo caso omiso del comentario de la pequeña—, a pikachu y a mí nos encantaría,

—¡Pika, pika! —Agregó entusiasmado el pokémon amarillo antes de que una conocida bocina los interrumpió a todos, para dicha de Serena que ya no hallaba donde esconder su vergüenza.

—Debemos irnos ya, en verdad los voy a extrañar.

Durante todo el camino Ash y el profesor Ciprés no dejaron de hablar de todas sus aventuras en la región, del profesor Oak y de los pokémon tan interesantes de la región de Kanto. Ciprés se encargó de repetirle que no dejara de saludar a Oak de su parte, mientras que Serena, en el asiento trasero no emitió palabra alguna, aún estaba procesando lo que acaba de hacer, no podía creer aún que ella se hubiese atrevido a tanto, sin embargo, ahí estaba, el muelle se alzaba en frente y un enorme barco les aguardaba.

—Corran muchachos, parece que hemos llegado justo a tiempo y está a punto de partir, buen viaje —dijo Ciprés. Ash fue el primero en bajarse, le agradeció al profesor y se encaminó a la entrada del barco, Serena se bajó también y agradeció al profesor—, ve por él —le susurró a Serena sin que nadie más escuchara causando que de nuevo esta enrojeciera a más no poder.

Una joven recepcionista les atendió a la entrada del barco. La tarde ya caía y la tibia brisa del mar les hizo sentir a ambos una leve confort y sabor a vacaciones, que verdaderamente anhelaban. —Vaya, lamento mi impresión pero creí que eran demasiado jóvenes para ser pareja —ambos jóvenes se paralizaron y de inmediato el rojo se apoderó de sus rostros—, tienen la habitación 31C espero que disfruten —concluyó la recepcionista devolviéndole sus boletos a los petrificados chicos.

—Pa… ¿Pareja? —replicó Serena.

—Sí, ¿no lo son? —Preguntó la recepcionista viendo la incómoda reacción de ambos—, lo siento, no quise incomodarlos, es que como llegaron juntos y tienen boletos en la misma habitación, yo solo supuse, lo lamento, por favor pasen adelante.

—" _Pareja"_ —La palabra le había quedado rondando por la mente mientras avanzaba por inercia al lado del joven entrenador.

—Vaya que ha sido todo una coincidencia que nos haya tocado en la misma habitación, ¿no Serena? —la chica caminaba absorta en sus pensamientos— Será más entretenido que viajar solos o con un extraño, me alegro mucho que hayas venido —continuó el muchacho mirando feliz el paisaje con pikachu en un hombro, sin reparar ni por un instante en la masa de nervios y pena en que se había transformado su amiga.

Una vez en la recamara Serena casi muere al descubrir que solo había una cama, lo bastante grande para ambos, pero una al fin y al cabo —" _¿Dor… dormiremos juntos?"_ —Pensó, y el solo pensamiento le hizo temblar las piernas un poco. Por parte de los chicos, en cuanto llegaron pikachu encontró un rincón cómodo en el cuarto y se durmió mientras que Ash se recostó en la cama y sin decir una palabra quedó profundamente dormido. Serena se sentó a su lado, a verlo dormir, debía estar exhausto, y al parecer ella también, sin darse cuenta, cayó dormida a su lado.

El ruido de una puerta abriéndose cuidadosamente fue suficiente para despertarle, abrió los ojos y contempló a Ash saliendo del baño, con solo una toalla amarrada a su cintura, aún entre dormida y despierta no apartó la vista, le había visto sin camisa antes, pero esta vez fue distinto, aún somnolienta su mente quizá no procesaba bien, pero no le apartó la vista ni un segundo, se sentía como estar en trance, hipnotizada, en su estómago una sensación extraña le llamó la atención y no fue hasta que el chico le habló que logró recuperar por completo la conciencia.

—Lo siento Serena, no quería despertarte, ayer estábamos muy cansados y parece que hemos dormido hasta el amanecer.

La mente de la chica de inmediato la atacó con un pensamiento terrible — _¡¿Hemos pasado nuestra primer noche juntos y ni siquiera me dí cuenta?! ¡Te odio Serena!"_


	2. Chapter 2

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Cambria','serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-latin;"Capítulo 1/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Cambria','serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-latin;"¿Perfectos para qué?/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Cambria','serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-latin;" /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"—Sí, va conmigo. No, la verdad no tengo idea, creo que solo quiero descansar un tiempo y olvidarme de las ligas, me muero por ver a mis pokémon con el profesor Oak… ¿qué, por qué no está? Oh, no puede ser… bueno espero que vuelva pronto, gracias mamá, nos vemos en dos días./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;"***/p  
p class="MsoNormal"—Vamos Serena, ya casi cumple los 17 años, es imposible que nunca se haya fijado en nadie, por más que sea Ash es totalmente imposible, ¿qué haremos? —Bajando la mirada— De seguro que alguien le ha llamado la atención, pero ha tenido tantas "amiguitas" en sus viajes, ¿cómo saber quién? De seguro todas están loquitas por él, ¿de qué otra forma aceptaría una acompañar a semejante bobo? —Su cara comenzó a sentirse caliente y sus puños se habían apretado sin darse cuenta mientras su mente comenzaba a divagar con imágenes de las 3 chicas que había visto en las fotos de Ash hace algún tiempo, una peli azul, otra castaña y otra de cabello naranja; veía como las 3 gateaban en dirección a Ash y este, solo con una toalla atada a su cintura, las veía con tanta lujuria que parecía querer comérselas vivas, cuando las 3 llegaron a milímetros del chico la toalla de este cayó al suelo— ¡NO! No puedo permitirlo —Dijo abriendo los ojos— Estoy segura que una de ellas debe gustarle —de repente su tono cambió denotando profunda tristeza, el agua de la ducha seguía cayendo por su cuerpo, en sinuosos y diminutos arroyuelos que bajan por su abdomen hasta caer por sus piernas. Si bien el vapor no era poco ella sabía que el calor no era culpa del agua, había estado hirviendo por dentro, pero ahora, poco a poco iba apagándose. Bajó la vista para ver su pecho, ciertamente habían crecido un poco en el último año, inclusive había tenido que cambiar en una talla la copa de sus sostenes, pero Ash ni si quiera se había percatado, inclusive llegó a creer que nunca se había dado cuenta de que ella tenía pechos— es tan tonto —dijo para sí misma—, no sé qué vine a hacer, de seguro tendrá también amigas esperándolo en casa y seguro que prefiere estar con alguna de ellas que conmigo./p  
p class="MsoNormal"—No lo pongas tan difícil pikachu —el joven de cabello azabache abrió de golpe la puerta del baño con su compañero agarrado fuertemente con las cuatro patas a su rostro—, tienes que tomar una ducha antes de que lleguemos a casa —forcejeando para lograr quitárselo de la cara—, no te duchas desde hace más de un año pikachu —el roedor amarillo se separó de un salto cayendo sobre el lavado mientras que los ojos de su entrenador quedaron viendo directo a la confundida chica que los observaba desde la ducha, por unos instantes Ash quedó tan pasmado como la jovencita, sin embargo sus ojos comenzaron a bajar lentamente recorriendo el cuerpo de su amiga, primero el cuello, luego el comienzo de sus senos, la areola y justo cuando estaba a punto de llegar al pezón todo se tornó negro./p  
p class="MsoNormal"—Pika… ¿pika pi? —Olfateaba curioso el pequeño pokémon a su aparente inerte amigo, segundos antes había presenciado como una botella de champú había viajado desde algún punto en la ducha hasta la frente del joven entrenador, noqueándolo al instante y dejándole como recuerdo un bello y casi perfecto rectángulo rojo en el sitio de impacto./p  
p class="MsoNormal"—Lo siento, lo siento mucho Ash —dijo Serena acercándose con una toalla amarrada a su cuerpo cubriéndole desde la base del cuello hasta bastante más arriba de sus rodillas— no fue mi intención, fue puro instinto —tratando de despertar a su inconsciente amigo— "em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"¡Tonta Serena! ¿Qué te pasa, acaso no era eso lo que querías, ahora en lugar de estuviera pensando en ti span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanlo tienes inconsciente en el suelo del baño"/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"—Auch… no, yo lo siento, debí llamar antes —incorporándose con una mano en la frente justo donde había recibido el golpe—, es que pikachu no me dejaba —volvió la vista al pokémon amarillo que lo veía confundido a su lado— ¡Pikachu! No creas que te vas a escapar —de inmediato se abalanzó sobre el roedor pero este mucho más ágil se escabulló de un salto para caer justo debajo de la regadera ya cerrada, sus mejillas emanaban pequeñas chispas y su posición era sin duda la de no ceder al baño sin antes dar batalla. Por su parte Ash se levantó de golpe e intentó correr hacía la regadera en el momento en que Serena se estaba poniendo en pie; sin intención su hombro rosó el hombro de la chica dándole un pequeño empujón y haciendo caer la toalla de esta sin que él lo notase. De espaldas a la joven el entrenador pokémon se quedó inmóvil, esperando que el golpe no hubiese sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para enojar aún más a su amiga. —Lo… lo siento Serena, de nuevo no fue mi intención./p  
p class="MsoNormal"—Está bien Ash —respondió ella con un tono suave y calmado, se giró y vio la espalda de su compañero estático— no te preocupes, no fue nada./p  
p class="MsoNormal"—Vaya que suerte —con una gran sonrisa al tiempo que se daba vuelta para agradecerle a la chica su pasividad— es muy temprano como para haberte causado ya tantos proble…. —Ash enmudeció de inmediato, frente a él la joven peli cenizo se encontraba completamente desnuda, su cara denotaba vergüenza, pero leve, como si se hubiese preparado psicológicamente para el momento, sin embargo la cara fue lo que menos le llamó la atención al chico, una vez más su mirada comenzó a descender por su cuello, su piel aún tenía pequeñas gotitas de humedad y se notaba tan tersa, suave a la mirada; las elevaciones de sus senos por alguna razón comenzaron a aumentarle le ritmo cardiaco, se reencontró con el rosa de las aréolas que hacía solo unos minutos había contemplado, esta vez sus pequeños pezones rosados dejaron verse, levemente erectos, en todo su esplendor, sin embargo, su vista no se detuvo ahí, cual si se encontrara en piloto automático sus ojos continuaron descendiendo, un abdomen precioso, sin ninguna marca pero plano, delineado, continuó descendiendo hasta la región donde su pelvis formaba un triángulo de piel blanca hermoso, antes de poder continuar la apenada chica cubrió con una mano la última zona que le faltaba a Ash por explorar , de inmediato el entrenador levantó la mirada al rostro de su amiga, extrañamente no estaba avergonzado, se sentía, raro, impresionado, aún estático y sin saber qué decir pudo observar como su acompañante ya estaba con la tés completa de un color rosa, la mirada desviada hacía un costado y la mano derecha en su rostro, con un dedo en sus labios./p  
p class="MsoNormal"—Lo… lo siento —pronunció tan débil que casi no se le pudo escuchar—, no pude dejarte seguir, no sé, lo siento —concluyó antes de salir corriendo del baño cerrando la puerta tras de sí./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Dentro del baño, pikachu se había quedado dormido justo debajo de la regadera, mientras que el entrenador pokémon permanecía estático, justo en la misma posición en que había contemplado a su amiga, completamente quieto, su mente aún no tenía la menor idea de qué había acabado de suceder./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;"***/p  
p class="MsoNormal"—No puede ser posible, si esto es cierto al fin he logrado volver —la felicidad en su voz era obvia para cualquiera que le escuchase, a pesar de que ahí no había nadie más que él. Sacó de su mochila un viejo papel y los recuerdos comenzaron a llover por su mente—, mi viejo amigo — dijo contemplando el dibujo, espero poder hallarte, te necesito mucho más de lo que te necesitamos hace 20 años, inclusive más de lo que te necesitamos hace 40 años, aún no entiendo por qué pero Ash parece siempre estar envuelto en todo, cuando vuelva al laboratorio necesitaré ponerme en contacto inmediato con él./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;"***/p  
p class="MsoNormal"En cuanto salió del baño Pikachu hizo un verdadero reguero de agua por todas partes al sacudirse, aun se notaba molesto pero, ¿ya qué? Ese entrenador suyo era quizá el único ser más terco que él en la tierra. Por su parte, Ash salió temeroso, con una toalla amarrada a su cintura, mirando cuidadosamente en dónde se encontraba su amiga, no la encontró con la vista y logró salir más relajado, lo último que quería era incomodarla de alguna forma al salir desnudo y solo con una toalla cubriéndole; en un principio había pensado ponerse la misma ropa con la que entró, sin embargo su compañero y sus esfuerzos por evitar el baño la habían convertido en un verdadero desastre./p  
p class="MsoNormal"El sol se ponía fuera de la recámara y Ash seguía sumido en sus pensamientos, mirando el techo fijamente, no había tenido noticias de Serena en todo el resto de la tarde, y sinceramente lo prefería así, no sabía qué le diría ella al verlo y él no tenía ninguna razón como para explicar lo sucedido —em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;""solo pasó y ya" /em—Se decía para sí mismo, sabiendo que aquello no era ni de cerca una excusa confiable—, no sé por qué, en ningún momento supe lo que hacía, ¡Por Dios Ash, ¿qué pasa contigo?! —Nunca en su vida había visto una mujer desnuda, y jamás había pensado ni un segundo en ver a Serena así, sin embargo, al tenerla de frente no pudo evitarlo, sus ojos la recorrieron con tanta paciencia y deseo, casi como un pokémon hambriento observa la más suculenta de las bayas. Sin pensarlo su mente comenzó a recordar esos momentos, su cuello, las pequeñas gotitas que humedecían su tersa piel, sus pechos, redondos, medianos, perfectos… —"¿em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Perfectos para qué?" /em—Se preguntó sabiendo que no tenía idea de la respuesta. El ruido de la puerta de la habitación abriéndose lo sacó de inmediato de su cabeza—, em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;""oh no, ya llegó"./em/p 


End file.
